Care and maintenance of the teats and udders of dairy animals is essential in order to prevent damage to the animals and economic loss to the dairy farmer. Infections of the teats of dairy animals, such as mastitis, can result in increased veterinary costs, loss of milk production, and, in serious cases, death of the dairy animal. One approach to caring for the teats and udders of dairy animals is the application of topical compositions to the teats and udders in order to maintain skin quality and reduce infections. However, there continues to be a need for new, effective methods and compositions useful for this purpose.